This invention relates to a wall display device and in particular wall display holders that support and hold panels on a wall for display purposes.
This invention provides a means for supporting and holding panels on a pre-existing wall for the purposes of displaying the color, design or picture of the panel. A particularly effective use of the display device of this invention is to display, store and have ready for use record albums on a wall either in a residence or in a store selling record albums. The artwork on many record albums is of such quality as to invite display. It is also of interest to hold and support the record albums in such a fashion as to avoid damage. In addition, it is desirable to have the record albums immediately available for play at any time without recourse to a cabinet or file. However, this invention is not strictly limited to this use as, for example, photographs are commonly fixed to some type of board or foam back support which will allow their display on the device of this invention. In addition, color panels and design panels may be created or included with the device of this invention which allows the homeowner to create designs, murals and color combinations which may be varied to suit any change of taste or season. The only limitation on the panels is that they be sufficiently rigid to support their own weight on edge. For the purposes of this specification, the term "semi-rigid" is used, to denote that physical quality.
Phonograph album display devices have been described in U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,258,488 to Schienbein, 4,041,630 to Holbrook, and in 3,676,942 to Elrod. Other mounting and frames are described in 2,513,239 to Hatchett, 1,625,724 to F. Huszti-Horvath, 2,833,071 to Glass, 3,853,226 to Hine, and 4,213,259 to Coda. None of these devices offer the utility and satisfy the needs of the uses described above nor satisfy the objects or include the elements of the invention described herein below.